Pikachu
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: What happens when a bored genius on a contact high is watching animé?


The problem with being a genius is that you get bored easily. The problem is with a bored genius at a fancy university is that when you get bored you have access to all kinds of fun toys. The problem of being a bored genius at a fancy university on a contact high watching animé is that you get ideas.

Zoom forward fourteen years and a lot has happened, Spencer and Pikachu had been living it good, they were best friends and had had lots of adventures together over the years. Charmander had evolved into Charmelon who had then evolved into Charizard. Charizard had been too big for Spencer's dorm room so he had gambled himself enough money to buy 1000 acres of land, it only took an afternoon and it would have been more but the casinos had recognised him, he was lucky to escape with the winnings he had.

With this new land Spencer had had lots of fun creating pokémon. He never made pokéballs as he wanted his children to be free. So when it came time for him to leave for FBI training Spencer asked Charizard for a favour, Pidgeot and Articuno helped as well. Fly was such a handy move. Watching America dance under you when you're snuggled up on Charizard's back was something magical and amazing and this was definitely what he was doing on his next vacation.

When Spencer had gotten into the BAU and realised how much travelling he would do, he couldn't leave Pikachu home alone for long periods. So he had taken Pikachu back to the park, and after kicking and screaming at him Pikachu had ran off. It was a sad train ride back up to Virginia for Spencer and he felt so hollow when he returned to his cold and empty apartment. It was two weeks later when an electric blot broke his door down and a tired, dirty Pikachu was standing there. Pikachu jumped into Spencer arms who held him crying. It was decided that they shouldn't be parted and they agreed Pikachu would travel with Spencer, so they needed a pokéball.

Spencer made sure to make the inside somewhere Pikachu would be comfortable, he also made sure that Pikachu could leave it if he ever wanted. It meant that Pikachu wouldn't be stuck in the apartment all day which both of them were very pleased with.

Spencer made friends with the people at work but always held himself back a bit, he never asked them round to visit, how could you invite people round when it was set up for you and your pokémon? And he rarely went out with them, it was more important for him and Pikachu to go running in the nearby forest.

Pikachu saved Spencer's life in so many ways. Both at work and at home, when Spencer had ODed he woke up to find Pikachu standing over him crying. He knew enough was enough, he went down to his pokémon park for his detox, he often wished he had a Nurse Joy, but the loving care and medical attention given to him by his pokémon got him through it. He knew he would relapse and that he would struggle with his addiction for the rest of his life but he also knew that his pokémon would be there for him ready to pick him back up.

They were a good fourteen years but Pikachu was old for a pokémon, his life expectancy was really only ten to twelve years. Spencer could have just made himself another one, but Pikachu was his friend, his best friend, he didn't want to just replace him with a newer model.

When Pikachu died Spencer was at a loss. Their home was too large, too cold, it just didn't fit any more. The other pokémon in the park had started to breed, their children didn't love Spencer in the same way, they respected him, but because the man had been so far away and busy they had never been love.

But when he came to bury Pikachu and they saw his pain the pokémon knew this man was worthy of their love, and their hearts broke when many offered to return with him but Spencer refused, it was too soon, he loved Pikachu too much and the grief was too raw.

On the fifteenth anniversary of Pikachu's birth Spencer was back at the lab. Spencer suspected it must be professors and not the students as once again he was on a contact high, and animé was playing.

Spencer laughed manically he was digidestined to saved the digiworld, the newly born Agumon laughed with him.


End file.
